Gemini
by BlinkYourEyes
Summary: And for a second...just one second, Bellatrix Lestrange looked human. The story of her twin sons. Bellatrix/Rodolphus.
1. Aggravation

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, J.K. Rowling does. :)**

**He Shall Bring Light**

"Brother, I have big news." Rodolphus walked up to Rabastan in the front entrance of Malfoy Manor, clapping him on the back. Rabastan lifted an eybrow.

"Oh? And what is this big news?" He asked.

"Bella is having a child." Rodolphus replied calmly, a smiling splatted on his face. Rabastan looked at his brother, shock in his features. Then he started laughing.

"Well, this is you time Roddy. Remember what I told you when you were younger? When you knock her up, run. And DONT return." He was in hysterics. "Hey, its about time it happened to you. When Estella was pregnant, I ran for the hills. Now its your turn."

Rodolphus looked at his brother as if he was mad. Rabastan caught sight of his murderous expression and stopped laughing.

"Look, it was only a joke." He pleaded. Rodolphus closed in on him, punching him square in the jaw.

"Dont you dare even joke about it. I love Bella, and that child inside of her. And though she doesnt show her feelings for me, I know she would do anything to protect it." Rodolphus snarled. Rabastan's mouth was bleeding. He got up and stood before his brother, wand raised.

"And who says that I don't show feelings for you? Maybe not all the time, but you got me pregnant, didn't you?" A soft voice stated. Rodolphus turned around to find Bellatrix standing there, her stomach out in front of her. He walked to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, placing a kiss to her temple.

"Careful, Rabastan, you could hurt yourself with that." She giggled. Rabastan put his wand away.

"So, when are you due?" He asked.

"About a couple of weeks," She replied. Suddenly, she moved away from Rodolphus. She ran out of the room, and slammed a door upstairs. Rodolphus gapped at the place she was standing a mere second ago. He then ran after her.

"Bella? Bella, please dont slam the doors, this isn't our home." He sat beside his wife on the golden sheets of what must have been the master bedroom.

He saw that she was crying, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. She sobbed quietly into it, her body shaking.

"Bella? Bella, love whats wrong?" He begged.

"I can't do it. I'm just not cut out for this parenting thing. I can barley manage to get a word out without screaming at someone, because of these stupid mood swings." She cried. He tried to hold her closer, but she pushed him away. She felt angry now, angry at him for making her like this. She wanted the child, but she couldn't handle it. She got off the bed and put her back to a wall.

"Just, please go. This is your fault, for getting me into this!" She yelled at him.

"You told me you were just as willing to do it as I was! You said you wanted it!" He shot back. She brought on a hurt expression. Rodolphus was mad at himself, for making her feel this way. He tried to comfort her, but she yelled at him.

"I said go away!!" She shouted. Rodolphus reluctantly walked out of the room.

Bellatrix slid down the wall and sat down against it. Boiling tears rolled down her cheeks, and she didnt wipe them away. They were a reminder of what a bad person she was, of how angry she was. They were also her last reminder of Rodolphus.

********

"Brother, is she alright?" Rabastan asked Rodolphus as he walked down the stairs.

"No," Rodolphus had tears streaming down his face, and he walked past his brother.

**A/U: Did you like it? I will update very soon, tonight or tomorrow afternoon. Just click that little button right down there.......**

** IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

** IIIII**


	2. A Talk

**Rod's POV**

_My fault._ The words felt like someone slapped me in the face. She was right. It was my fault. I'm the one that got her pregnant. But she told me that she was just as willing to do it as i was. I had every right to be angry with her. But i just couldnt.

My life, my dreams, all revolved around her. I just wished she knew that. Serving the Dark Lord wasn't something i wanted to do. I did it because she wanted it to. Torturing others isnt fun for me, as it is for her. I do it because i liek to see her smile, like to see her laugh.

"Rodolphus," a gently hand was placed on my shoulder. I didnt look up. Her voice was soothing, and it chimed. But it was nothing compared to my Bella's. It belonged to her sister, Narcissa. I just knew it. They had the same tone.

"Narcissa," I replied. She sat down in the chair next to me. "Wyett! Get us some tea." I told the house elf that had let Narcissa in. He nodded his head and with a _pop,_ he was gone.

"Narcissa, how is she?" I asked her worriedly.

"Upset. She asked if she could stay at the manor for a few days, she will be staying in the guest room." Narcissa exclaimed. I nodded my head. This will be good, maybe it will give her time to calm down.

"Alright." I sighed. "I wish that she realized that she would be a great mother, that the child will love her, no matter what. She thinks she isnt ready, but i know she is. How did you and Lucius feel, when you were pregnant with Draco?" I hesistantly asked. Narcissa gave a light giggle.

"We were nervous, of course. But we just kept telling each other that we could do it. Eventually, when Draco came, all the worries went away. Cause when you hold that little baby in your arms, and you see it smile for the first time, you know everything is going to be alright. Cause you have something to fight for. Something to protect." She had a light glint in her eyes.

_Pop!_ Wyett popped back into the room, a tray with cups of tea in hand. Narcissa snapped out of her daze.

"You are dismissed. Off with you!" I spat at him. He popped out of the room, leaving smoke in his place. "Thank you, Narcissa. Is it alright if i come visit? It's been days since i saw Bellatrix." I asked her. She nodded her head, taking a sip of her tea.

"Of course, but im not so sure that she will want to see you." She implied. I sighed and placed my cup of tea back on the tray.

"May we go now? Im afraid that i cannot wait any longer." I stood up, wrapping my cloak around my shoulders.

"Yes," She agreed. With a silent _pop,_ we apparated into Malfoy Manor.

~~**&**~~

**Nobody's POV**

"Narcissa, thank Merlin." Lucius sighed as he saw his wife and brother in law standing in the main room. He held a crying five year old Draco in his arms.

"Why? What's happend? Why is Draco crying?" She asked him worriedly.

"I don't know. He's been like this since you left this morning." He groaned. Draco let out another peircing cry. Narcissa took him in her arms, trying to calm him down.

"Shh. Are you ok?" She cooed. Draco immediatly stopped crying once in his mothers arms. "Guess he just needed his mother." She smiled.

Lucius sighed again. "Thank Merlin." Narcissa giggled.

Rodolphus stared at the family. _This is what Bella and I could be like, _he thought.

"Bellatrix is upstairs." Narcissa pointed out. Rodolphus nodded his head, and made his way up the stairs of Malfoy Manor.


	3. Broken Water

"Bella?" Rodolphus asked as he opened the guest room door a crack. He heard nothing coming from the other side of the door, so he walked inside. Bellatrix lay asleep in the bed, a frown on her face. Rodolphus walked up to the bed, and sat in a chair, watching her sleep.

Her crazy black hair was out at all angles, covering her face from him. He pulled back a strand of hair and placed it behind her ear. It wasn't until she started sleep-talking that he really paid attention.

"No Roddy.... we have to bring the baby. He will get mad if we arent here." She mumbled. Rodolphus chuckled and listened on. "What's that? No, they won't dare get near my child. Get them away Rod! Make them stop! Rod! No! Don't leave me! I love you!" She started panting heavily. Rodolphus shook her awake gently, being careful not to harm her in any way. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gave a light gasp, inhaling air.

"Are you alright?" Rodolphus caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. She nodded her head, blinking repeatedly.

"Rod, what are you doing here?" She hazily asked him. He gulped.

"I...just wanted to see you.......I missed a lot while you were gone....and im sorry...for doing this to you." He mumbled. Bellatrix smiled at him apologetically.

"Rod, it isn't your fault. You were right. I was willing to do this as much as you were. I guess im just scared. I'm not a good mother." She explained. Rodolphus looked at her.

"You'll be a great mother, Bella. Trust me." He told her. She gave him a deep kiss, and then gasped. Rodolphus looked at her worriedly.

"Bella? Bella whats wrong? What happened? Bella?" He pleaded. She didn't asnwer him. Then he noticed the little wet spot on the bed. Her water had broke. "Bella? Its time isnt it?" She nodded her head. "Lets get you to a hospital. Oh Merlin." He picked her up, his amazingly strong arms lifting her up no problem. He carried her downstairs where Naricissa was feeding Draco, and Lucius was reading the _Daily Prophet_. Narcissa looked at Rodolphus and Bellatrix. "It's time, Narcissa." Rodolphus told her. Naricissa's eyes were wide with shock. Lucius paled and immediatly got out of his chair.

"The Floo Network!" Lucius shouted. They rushed to the fireplace. Rodolphus took some green sand in his hand.

"St. Mungo's!" He shouted, Bellatrix still in his arms. Lucius waited for Narcissa to get Draco before stepping into the fireplace. Once the three of them were in, Lucius grabbed some sand and repeated Rodolphus' words.

**A/N: I know this was a short chapter and im sorry, but i'll make up for it.**


End file.
